Sweet Ambrosia
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Collection of short one-shots written for LJ's Fanfic Bake-off featuring Prince Soma & Agni... various ratings.
1. Chapter 1:Awakening Desire

Title: Awakening Desire  
Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
Author: kira  
Words: 300  
Rating: Older teen  
Summary: Agni finds that even when he's asleep Prince Soma is a bit of a tease…  
Warnings: none, except some UST between two males. ;p

888

Agni entered the prince's room, quietly shutting the door behind him. He closed his eyes, counted to ten, before opening them and briefly waiting as they adjusted to the gloomy darkness. As he walked past the large bed that dominated the room, his eyes willfully darted to his master's sleeping form. The sight he beheld made him pause, even though it was nothing he had not seen before in his service to the prince. But this time it recalled his former wasted life of patronizing the brothels. In the quiet, punctuated only by the soft sounds of their breathing, he could hear the faint melody, half remembered, about a young boy with a peach-like bottom that was ripe for the picking.

Agni quickly stifled a groan when the prince rolled over onto his back, exposing more of lithe young body to his servant's dark grey-blue eyes. His gaze traveled the length of the boy's flawless form, occasionally stopping at one of the many henna tattoos that adorned his dusky flesh. Agni had put them there himself, drawing on memory and the bits of English lace Soma liked. He swallowed as his eyes went lower, to the delicate pattern of vines that started at the boy's hip, and wrapping around his thigh. The brief flash of memory of that day had Agni feeling painfully aroused, and taking a deep breath, he willed himself to carry on with his duties, namely opening the curtains and waking Soma up, which he hurried to do.

When he turned around, Agni was greeted by a soft, husky, "Namaste…"

"Namaste, my prince," he replied, bringing his hands together, as he gave his master a slight bow.

"Come, I want to learn more about your favorite sacred text…" Soma purred.

"That being, my prince?"

"The Kama Sutra…"


	2. Chapter 2: Playful Seduction

Title: Playful Seduction  
Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
Author: kira  
Words: 300  
Rating: Older teen  
Summary: Agni assists Prince during his yoga routine…  
Warnings: none, except some UST between two males. ;p

888

Agni stood there, desperately trying to meditate, while Prince Soma went through his morning yoga routine. The sight of the half-naked prince, whose torso was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, had the older man-servant thinking about him in ways that were best not thought of. And when Soma raised his upper body up off the floor in the cobra pose, Agni felt his breath hitching in his throat. It was as if his willful young master was deliberately teasing him in ways better suited to someone working in a brothel.

"Agni! Come here and help me!" Soma whined. "Agni, are you listening to me?"

"My prince?"

Soma lay flat out on the floor, shaking with silent laughter. Raising his head and propping it up on his upturned palms, he said, "Are you reading your sacred text again?"

"Not at all, my prince." Agni felt his cheeks heating up.

Soma shot him a knowing look. "Then come help me with the downward-dog."

"The downward-dog, my prince?"

"Yes, the downward-dog," Soma said impishly. "I'm having trouble raising my hips while keeping my feet flat on the floor."

"Very well, my prince." Agni positioned himself behind the boy and waited. Back on his hands and knees, Soma lifted his knees and heels from the floor, as he did so Agni reached over to gently grasp his hips, guiding the prince through the sequence of movements need to obtain the pose. Soma's loose fitting salwar were slung low on his hips, offering a tantalizing glimpse of the top of the boy's buttocks. This was even more pronounced when Agni let go so he could rest in a child's pose.

"Yoga's done, time for my bath! Come, Agni!"

"Yes, my prince…"_ Great, more delicious torture… _Agni dutifully followed him towards the bath…


	3. Chapter 3:Beloved Guru

Title: Beloved Guru  
Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
Author: kira  
Words: 300  
Rating: Older teen  
Summary: Prince Soma wants Agni to be more than just a servant, he wants him to be his teacher in the ways of love…  
Warnings: none, except a kiss between two males…

888

Soma padded through the townhouse, clad only in a pair of loose fitting salwar. He felt like a man on a mission and this time the willful prince was determined to get what he wanted from his man-servant. "Agni?" he called out. "Agni, where are you?" Reaching the library, he opened the door and stepped inside. "Agni?"

Agni looked up from the book he was reading. "Are you alright, my prince?" He set his book aside and was about to get up when Soma motioned for him to remain seated.

"I am fine." The prince quickly crossed the room.

_I'm not…_ Agni thought as he eyed the boy's lithe form. Quirking his eyebrow, he silently questioned him.

"I want you to teach me something from your sacred text…"

Agni sighed softly. "My prince, I cannot…" he began, trailing off when Soma straddled his lap, his sinfully tight bottom perched on the older man's knees.

"Please…" Soma whined.

"My prince, Soma… I shouldn't be touching you-"

"You touch me all the time!" he angrily interrupted. "When I bathe, when you help me dress, when I do yoga, when you wake me up in the morning, when my life is in danger! Need I go on?"

"No." Agni paused to gather his thoughts. Looking the seventeen year old in the eye, he said, "But I am your servant and I shouldn't touch you like that."_ As much as I want to…_

"You are more than my servant, Agni… You are my friend."_ I wish you were my lover too…_

"I am?"

"Yes… So please teach me, be my guru in these matters. Help me seek enlightenment!"

Agni sighed again. "As you wish, my prince…" He reached up, gently cupping the boy's face. "Lesson one…" he murmured, the rest being swallowed in their kiss…


	4. Chapter 4: Guilty Pleasure

Title: Guilty Pleasure  
Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
Author: kira  
Words: 300  
Rating: Mature  
Summary: Prince Soma fantasy comes true, giving him more than he bargained for…  
Warnings: Yaoi

888

Just like he had done hundreds of times before, Agni removed his prince's clothing, not that there was much to take off the boy. His own clothing was another matter and Agni's fingers trembled as he tried unbuttoning his sherwani. It also did not help matters when Soma laughed him, but at least the prince was able to help and it was not long before they were both naked.

Things were a bit awkward when they got into Soma's huge bed. Taking the lead, Agni leaned forward, kissing his beloved prince. Trailing a line of kisses down Soma's throat, he felt the boy's pulse quicken, and as Agni went lower, the prince's soft panting soon became little cries of pleasure.

Agni's kisses felt like molten fire to Soma, and as his servant went down the length of his torso, the prince felt his cock growing harder. It was like his wildest fantasies were coming true, and yet, there was a hint of the unknown. He found that scary, but his man-servant's hands and mouth were gentle, and soon Soma was enjoying himself in both mind and body. The prince moaned loudly when Agni engulfed his straining cock with his mouth, and the moist heat soon had him climaxing.

Positioning himself between the boy's legs, Agni spat into his hand, before using it as a makeshift lube. A quick thrust and he had pushed past Soma's tight ring of muscle, causing him to cry out. _Forgive me, my prince… _Caught up in the moment, Agni took his own pleasure, heedless of his beloved prince's protests. Climaxing, he pulled out, kissing the crying boy. "I'm sorry…"

Soma looked away and nodded.

"It gets better the more you do it."

That got the prince's attention. "Yeah…?"

"Yes…" Agni lay down, pulling Soma close.

"Good…"


	5. Chapter 5: After Glow

Title: After Glow  
Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
Author: kira  
Words: 300  
Rating: Older teen  
Summary: Prince Soma wants Agni to be more than just a servant, he wants him to be his teacher…  
Warnings: none, except they're naked in bed together

888

Soma, fast asleep, sprawled in the bed while Agni lay quietly next to him, pondering their relationship. The prince had found him earlier that afternoon in the library and had demanded as well as practically begged him to make love to him. No matter how Agni looked at it, it was lovemaking plain and simple, rather than raw animal sex.

The boy had been shy and virginal, as well as willfully wanton in his eagerness to with him. He was a quick study, as the afternoon wore on; who came to give as good as he took. It made the man-servant feel proud to be just as tired from their lovemaking as the sleeping boy next to him.

Agni rolled onto his side, and propping his head up on his upturned palm, he watched Soma sleep. With his free hand, he reached out to gently trace the lines of a henna tattoo on the boy's lower back. It was a pretty and airy design, part mandala, part bit of old English lace. Moving his hand, Agni ran his fingers down the cleft in Soma's bottom. He stifled the groan of pleasure that rose to his lips as memories of their lovemaking came flooding back along with the shame of hurting him._ I'm sorry… _Agni leaned forward to place a tender kiss on the boy's back.

Soma stirred in his sleep. Rolling onto his side, it was easy for his man-servant, now lover, to wrap the boy in his arms and spoon in behind him. They remained that way until the prince woke up from his post-coital nap.

"Agni…"

"Sleep well, my prince?"

"Yes… and you?" Soma rolled over to face him.

"I couldn't sleep, so I watched you instead."

"Oh…"

"I wanted to."

"Yeah? Know what I want now?"

"What?"

"You…"


	6. Chapter 6: A token of my forgiveness

**Title: **A token of my forgiveness  
**Fandom: **Kuroshitsuji  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 129  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Agni and Soma both beg for forgiveness…  
**Warnings: **none, except possibly spoiler-ish for the "Curry Battle"

888

"But I raised my hand to you, who are my god, my life... I humbly beg your forgiveness, Prince Soma."

"Everything that happened was my fault… And I blamed everyone else for my troubles, instead of seeing the truth, Agni. You alone stood by me, without question. It is I who should be begging your forgiveness. Here, I want you to have this as a token of my appreciation for all you have done for me."

"But…"

"Take it…"

"Thank you, my prince…"

"So will you stay by my side and be my Khan?"

"As you command… my prince…"

"Good! Now let's go, Agni."

"Wait… We should apologize to the others."

"Hmmm…You are right, Agni, we should. Come, they're over there, let's go."

"As you so command, my prince."


	7. Chapter 7: Perchance to dream…

**Title: **Perchance to dream…  
**Fandom: **kuroshitsuji  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 300  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Soma, while nursing Ciel back to health, dreams of home…  
**Warnings: **mildly spoilerish for chapters 29 & 30…

888

Soma divided his time between watching the flames that shone brightly in the fireplace and his little patient, who was fast asleep. H was seated at Ciel's beside, nursing him back to health, which consisted of wiping his feverish brow with a cool, damp cloth. He sighed softly, thinking of all those times his grandfather had done the same thing whenever he was sick. Propping his head up on his upturned palm, Soma stared into the fire. The dancing flames made his lids heavy and it was not long before he was resting his head on the bed, dreaming of India.

It was not his usual dream, the one where an overjoyed Meena would show him just how happy and grateful she was to him for rescuing her. Instead, he dreamt he was on the back of elephant enjoying a tiger hunt. And because he had been so worried about him, Ciel had entered his dreamscape. They shared jellabies and halwa, with Soma spoiling his little friend the way his grandfather would spoil him by stuffing him full of sweetmeats. It was a glorious dream in which they not only caught a tiger, but several deer and an old gaur bull. After the hunt, a huge feast was held. Just when things were getting good, with many barely clad nautch dancing for their entertainment, the firelight shining on the tiny mirrors sewn on what little clothing they wore, Agni woke him.

"Wake up, my prince. You cannot sleep here."

"Agni…?"

"Yes. Master Ciel's fever broke; you did a wonderful job of nursing him back to health. Mister Sebastian will take over now."

"I did?"

"Yes, now come. I will carry you."

"I'm not a child, Agni."

"True, but you're tired."

"Yeah…" Soma said as he climbed onto his servant's back…


	8. Chapter 8: Shiny Baubles

**Title: **Shiny Baubles  
**Fandom: **Kuroshitsuji  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 300  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Soma searches for the right gift to give the girl of his dreams, while Agni gently dissuades him…  
**Warnings: **None

_For Jen who suggested a certain prince's attraction to shiny things…_

888

"Oooh…" Soma said softly as he paused to look into the button shop's window._ Meena would love that!_ he thought as he eyed the rows of shiny gold buttons.

"My prince?" Agni said as he came up behind him.

"I was just thinking how much Meena would love these."

"Yes…?"_ She would probably hate them as much as the gaudy jewelry you've pointed out two shops ago…_

Soma nodded. "I told you I had a dream about her last night."

"That you did. It was a most wonderful dream too," Agni said. "Although, I think something that would remind her of home, would be a much better present than these shiny baubles."

"But that's what I gave her in my dream. The most beautiful and shiniest of … Ooh! You think she would like that candlestick?" Soma dashed across the street, Agni following a moment later. He stood there, gazing longingly at the brass candlesticks and candelabras when a crystal chandelier caught his eye. It shone brightly in the afternoon sun, blazing like a great beacon in an otherwise dull and lifeless street. "That! It is like liquid fire!" Soma breathed.

Agni squinted at it. "That looks like the chandelier Master Ciel has hanging in the dining room back at the townhouse."

"Then it must be good! Meena will love it! I just know it! Just like she loved that little brass monkey I gave her in my dream."

Agni nodded, although, he had the feeling the chandelier would be about as welcome as the brass monkey would be, which was not very welcome. Still, he was not one to disabuse the prince of his notion that Meena was just as in love with him as he her. "Shall we go now, my prince? It is nearly teatime."

"Okay …"


	9. Chapter 9: The Currygasm

Title: The Curry-gasm  
Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
Author: kira  
Words: 300  
Rating: OT  
Summary: Soma has a dream…  
Warning: implied "naughtiness"  
Author's Note: This bit of nonsense was inspired by a scene in the first OVA that I call the "curry-gasm," which is actually Soma complaining that Agni's curry is too HOT, but good.

FYI: Chapati is a type of unleavened bread from India, which is eaten with curry.

888

Soma lay on the sofa in the front parlor, peacefully dreaming. When Ciel became deeply engrossed in the latest Sherlock Holmes book, the prince began muttering in his sleep.

"Yes… yes… yes…"

_What the blazes?_ Ciel thought irritably. He stared at the sleeping Bengali, silently willing him to be quiet. A few minutes later, he had his nose back in the book.

"Bo-chan, would you like some more tea?"

Ciel silently waved his butler away.

Soma rolled onto his back, moaning loudly.

Master and butler exchanged glances.

"I have no idea what's wrong with the idiot," Ciel replied to Sebastian's unspoken question. "He's been doing that every so often for a while now, but it's never been that loud before."

The prince let out another moan followed by a "yes, yes, yes!" He mumbled something unintelligible in Bengali as he rolled onto his side.

"Shall I go get Mister Agni? He's in the kitchen making something he called 'chapati'"

Ciel was about to say something when Soma called out in his sleep, "Agni! Give it to me now! YES!"

"Sebastian! Go get the other idiot!"

"Yes, my lord," the demon butler replied, his eyes shining brightly with amusement. A few minutes later he returned with the elder Bengali.

"Master Ciel?"

Soma moaned about Agni again.

"Do something about him!"

"Yes." Agni went over to the prince, waking him.

Soma sat up and stretched. "Agni, I had the best dream…" He sighed.

"Yes…?"

"You were in it! So were you, Little Ciel!" Soma smiled. "I dreamed you made me that curry I like again! It was delic- OUCH! What was that for?" Rubbing his head, Soma picked up the book that landed in his lap.

"Disturbing the peace. Let's go, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord."

They left, leaving the puzzled Bengalis behind…


	10. Chapter 10:There's a 1st time for every

Title: There's a first time for everything…  
Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
Author: kira  
Words: 300  
Rating: M  
Summary: Soma's first time was with Agni…  
Warnings: yaoi  
Author's note: Thanks to my beta, Jen, for giving me a title.

888

Agni gripped Soma's hips as he gently pushed past the prince's tight ring of muscle. The young prince felt tight like the virgin Agni suspected he was. So he took his time, trying to give more pleasure than he took. It was slow going, but the elder Bengali knew in the end it would be worth it while prayed the prince enjoyed himself.

Soma bit his lip to keep from crying out. Agni had done his best to prepare him, but a couple of fingers were nothing compared to this. It hurt, and the elder Bengali did warn him, but Soma was so caught up in the moment that he barely paid any attention to what his lover was telling him. So the sixteen year old prince endured it, all the while wondering if it was that bad for women as well.

Another few thrusts and it was over. Agni carefully pulled out as he looked around for something to clean up with. Soma was very quiet which worried him and he wondered if he had unintentionally hurt him. "My prince…?"

Dazed, Soma simply lay there. It had hurt, but it had also felt just as good as it had when Agni sucked him off. But there was something about the tone of Agni's voice that got to him and he felt his eyes welling up with tears. His body shook and he let out a ragged sob when Agni said his name.

"Prince Soma? Soma, are you alright? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have suggested this… Forgive me…" he said softly.

"It's okay… I'm fine." Soma sat up and wiped away his tears. "Don't you cry too…"

Agni nodded.

"I liked it… ummm…" Soma kissed him. "Can we try again?

"Another time, my prince…"

"Okay…"


	11. Chapter 11:There is comfort in your arms

Title: There is comfort in your arms…  
Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
Author: kira  
Words: 300  
Rating: M  
Summary: Soma deals with his hurt in the comfort of Agni's arms…  
Warnings: yaoi

888

Soma returned to the townhouse in a daze. He finally learned the truth about Meena, not to mention the depths of Agni's loyalty to him. It left him emotionally drained as his world seemed to simultaneously crash down around him as it built itself up. So as the household settled in for the night, he begged Agni to stay with him.

"But, my prince, what are they going to think…?"

"I don't care what they think! I need you!" He snaked his arms around him. "Please, Agni…"

"If that is your desire my prince, so shall it be…" He held Soma close.

"Thank you, Agni…"

Without even being aware of how he got there, Soma found himself in bed, snuggling close to his beloved manservant. Wrapped in his arms, the prince felt loved, his desperate neediness dissipating under Agni's gentle touch. He sighed contentedly when Agni nuzzled the top of his head.

Agni's nuzzling soon led to kissing, as they shifted their positions. Their hands wandered, traveling to the places they knew brought the most pleasure. The elder Bengali slowed his pace, taking his time and prolonging Soma's pleasure, gently making love to his beloved prince in the hope of healing his bruised ego. The fact that he had kept things from him, was silently forgiven and understood for what it was; a desire to spare Soma the hurt, he was now experiencing, at all costs.

They paused in their lovemaking to remove their clothes. Playing tugging on each other's kurtas, they tossed them onto to the floor, followed by their selwars. Naked, they clung to each other, enjoying the physical closeness, as part of their lovemaking. Touching, nipping, sucking, giving and taking pleasure, until all too soon they climaxed as they whispered tender words of love in the darkness…


	12. Chapter 12: My beloved…

Title: My beloved…  
Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
Author: kira  
Words: 300  
Rating: M  
Summary: Agni thinks about the intimate moment he just had with Soma…  
Warnings: yaoi

888

Dazed by the intensity of their lovemaking, Agni lay back against the pillows on Soma's bed. He closed his eyes, enjoying the lingering sensation of pleasure as he came down from his sexual high, despite having gotten up to clean up. It was always like that whenever Soma was feeling particularly needy as Agni would give him his all. The seventeen year meant so much to him, that had anyone asked, Agni would tell them without hesitation that he loved him. Whether or not Soma returned it was irrelevant.

He lay there, unable to sleep while Soma peacefully dozed as he snuggled up next to him. He gently stroked the prince's cheek with his fingertips, his mind drifting back to the kiss that started it. Soma's kisses always tasted sweet like the jellabies Agni would make him or Sebastian's chocolate cake. Licking his lips, Agni could still taste a faint hint of the prince's essence. Salty and bitter, he likened it to the ambrosia his namesake lived on as he never tired of sucking him off and swallowing it down.

That led to thoughts about their earlier lovemaking. Intense yet gentle, Agni had taken his time as he wanted to show the prince how much he loved and treasured him above all else. And more importantly that he was worthy of such love and devotion. It had taken a long time, but the prince was finally beginning to realize it.

Soma shifted in his sleep, rolling onto his side, pulling Agni from his reverie, and prompting the elder Bengali to spoon in behind him. He put arm protectively around his beloved prince, holding him close. "My beloved…" he whispered, placing a kiss on the back of Soma's head. Listening to the sound of Soma's breathing, Agni drifted off to sleep…


	13. Chapter 13: A week's worth of surprises

**Title: **A week's worth of surprises  
**Fandom: **Kuroshitsuji  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 300  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** A series of surprises, some good, some bad, help Soma grow as a person…  
**Warnings: **Mildly spoilish for the curry arc

**888**

It had been an emotional week for Soma and unable to handle it, he latched onto Ciel. Eyes welling up with tears, he wailed loudly about Meena much to the young earl's disgust. But the prince needed the emotional release. It had been a week of surprises, starting with Sebastian's dressing down that left the prince emotionally vulnerable, to Agni's seeming defection, to Meena's anger over being hauled back to India, to Ciel's demands to get off him, and Soma felt as though everyone in the world hated him.

Then the biggest surprise of all hit him as clung, blubbering, to Ciel. No one really hated him. Sebastian was merely forcing him to grow up and look at things rationally, and he did nicely ask for Soma's assistance in making curry for the competition, showing extreme patience while working with him. Meena, he rationalized, was just trying to tell him in a way he that he would actually "hear" that she had fallen in love with someone else and that he should be a man and let her go. Ciel really did think of him as a friend, for only friends would stop another from acting foolish, a thought that made him let go of the younger boy and make an attempt to stop creating a scene.

But an even bigger surprise was waiting for Soma, the depth of Agni's loyalty to him. When he looked over at the others, he saw how distraught the elder Bengali was. If it weren't for Soma's foolishness, they never would have gone looking for Meena, nor would Agni have to give up his dignity and possibly his freedom. So the prince did the only thing he could think of, he rewarded Agni with a surprise of his own. "Will you be my khan…?"


	14. Chapter 14: The gift

**Title: **The gift  
**Fandom: **Kuroshitsuji  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 300  
**Rating:** OT  
**Summary:** Agni gives Soma a special surprise from Paris…  
**Warnings:** none

_For Miss Talon, who gave me the idea for this from a comment she made…_

888

The box arrived at the townhouse with little fanfare, but it was hard for Agni to rein in his excitement until the time was right to give his beloved prince the gift. When the time arrived, Agni hurried off to go get it. Soma was delighted with the idea of a special super-secret-surprise present once he got over his upset at not having anything in return for his beloved manservant. A quick assurance from Agni that it was alright to receive a gift now and then was he needed to feel happy once again. The elder Bengali left to get the gift while Soma waited. He returned a few minutes later with a large red box that he handed to the prince.

Soma pulled on the ribbons holding the box closed, before opening it. Nestled inside, amid the layers of tissue paper, was a set of silk undergarments from Paris. Soma blinked and looked up at Agni, a puzzled expression on his face. "What is it?"

"They're silk under things from Paris. Mister Sebastian told me he gets Master Ciel's made there. You don't like them?"

"No, I love them, Agni!" Soma quickly assured him. "I'm just surprised that little Ciel wears things like this…" He held up a lacey pink corset.

Agni's look of surprise mirrored Soma's. He was sure he had ordered men's undergarments and was at a loss for why these were sent instead. As he tried to figure out how to correct the mistake, Soma interrupted his thoughts.

"I want to go try them on, Agni! Let's go!"

That was how Agni found himself, biting his lower lip in an effort not to laugh. He had to admit Soma looked rather fetching, dressed in the frilly undergarments, despite his complaints about looking like a French whore…


	15. Chapter 15:Extreme curry elimination cha

**Title: **Extreme curry elimination challenge  
**Fandom:** Kuroshitsuji  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 300  
**Rating:** K  
**Summary:** Agni feels Soma is eating too much curry…  
**Warnings: **none

888

It did not take Agni long to figure out Soma was a young man given to extremes. Happiness, sadness, love, hate, even hot and cold, there was no happy medium with the boy. Even curry was treated to his extremes, for the more curry Soma could eat in one sitting, the happier he was. Not that Agni minded keeping up with the demand, but it was reaching bottomless pit proportions. Plus Agni was of the opinion that all that curry was going to catch up with the prince one of these days.

So he tried dropping subtle hints about how the starving children in the village would love to have some too. That had the unexpected result of Soma showing extreme altruism by volunteering Agni to cook for the village once a month, while he dutifully handed out bowls of the stuff. While Agni was pleased with Soma's kindness, he was getting tired of looking at curry after the fiftieth pot of the stuff.

And when he noticed the prince's clothes were getting a bit tight, despite his rather lean frame, Agni told him a story about some fluffy sheep that got eaten by a tiger because they were too fat to run away. It was then that Soma finally got the hint and stopped complaining about how Meena had shrunk his clothes. So he went on an extreme diet of eating nothing but rice and water, which lasted about two weeks, a new world's record for the prince.

Unfortunately, Soma was miserable. He missed Agni's curry like nothing else. The village curry nights were pure torture for him, ladling out bowl after bowl of the mouth-watering stuff. So Agni decided the time was right for teaching his prince a new extreme way of enjoying curry. It was called moderation…


	16. Chapter 16: Meant to be

**Title:** Meant to be  
**Fandom: **Kuroshitsuji  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 300  
**Rating:** OT  
**Summary:** Soma and Agni realize they're meant to be together…  
**Warnings: **none

888

"You did a good job of helping Mister Sebastian make curry, my prince," Agni said as they walked back to the townhouse after the exhibition in the Crystal Palace. He was trying to keep Soma's mind off of Meena as things did not go as Agni had hoped concerning her, but at least he seemed happier than before.

"Really? It was so hard trying to get it right just from the taste, Agni!"

"I imagine it was, as overall taste is an important part of making a good curry. It shows you have a good head for little details, my prince."

Soma beamed. "Thank you, Agni!"

"You're welcome, my prince."

"Agni…?"

"Yes?"

"You never used chocolate when making me a curry, right?"

Agni nodded. "It was a brilliant move on Mister Sebastian's part."

"Yeah… Agni, do we have enough of that chocolate cake to have with tea when we get back?"

"Unless you ate it all, I would assume so."

"That's right…" Soma said sadly, "You were staying with Meena and that Stupid West."

"I'm sorry, my prince, but I had no choice."

"I know… you tried to shield me from the truth and I appreciate it and forgive you." Soma smiled shyly at him. "Forgive me for causing you trouble by forcing you to-"

Agni held up his hand. "Say no more, my prince. It is over and done with."

"Okay…We're meant to be together, no?"

"For always, my prince, that's why the gods brought us together," Agni said.

"Good. I would hate it for things to be otherwise."

"So would I, my prince."

"So what do we do now? We found Meena and she wants to stay here." Soma sighed.

"Hmmm… Perhaps we could stay here for a while just to make sure she likes it here."

"Yes!"


	17. Chapter 17: Making a cake…

**Title:** Making a cake…  
**Fandom: **Kuroshitsuji  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 300  
**Rating:** OT  
**Summary:** Soma watches Agni make a cake  
**Warnings: **none

888

"What's this, Agni?" Soma picked up a small note card. It contained a list of food items and a set of instructions, all written in Sebastian's delicate handwriting.

"It's a recipe for that chocolate cake you like so much. Mister Sebastian gave it to me before they left."

"Oh…" Soma stared at it. "What's a recipe…?" he asked as he read it over.

"A set of detailed instructions for how to make a particular dish," Agni replied as he poured the cake batter into a floured pan. Setting the bowl down, he picked up the cake pan and headed towards the oven.

Soma, literally seizing the opportunity with both hands, grabbed the bowl and pulled it towards him. While Agni put the cake in the oven, he stuck his finger in the bowl, scraping the cake batter from the sides with it. As his beloved approached, he popped the batter-filled finger in his mouth. "Mmmm…" Soma purred as he pulled his finger out.

Agni was not amused. "Please don't eat that, my prince! You'll get sick if you do!" He tried to take the bowl away from Soma.

"No I won't!" Soma said, holding the bowl tightly. He continued to scrape cake batter from it and eat it.

"Then don't come crying to me when your belly hurts," Agni said as he folded his arms neatly across his chest. As much as he loved indulging Soma, there were times when what he called his "butler's aesthetics" kicked in and this was one of them.

Soma frowned, and groaning softly, he handed the bowl to his beloved manservant. "Fine…" He pouted.

"I promise you, my prince, the cake will taste much better when it's finished cooking." Agni's eyes twinkled with amusement and Soma laughed.

"That's because you're a good cook!"

"Indeed!"


	18. Chapter 18: Of cakes and barmaids

**Title:** Of cakes and barmaids  
**Fandom: **Kuroshitsuji  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 300  
**Rating:** OT  
**Summary:** A slice of cake sparks a quick trip the local pub…  
**Warnings: **none

888

"Wow… That Sherlock Holmes is amazing! Agni, he can take the smallest detail that everyone else has overlooked and solve a crime with it!" Soma said as he looked up from the magazine he was reading. Closing it and setting it down, he accepted the slice of cake his beloved manservant handed to him. He took a bite of the cake and ate it. "Mmmm… what kind of cake is this, Agni?"

"Red velvet cake, my prince, "Agni said. He poured Soma a cup of tea and set it down on the table next to him.

"It's really good," Soma said as he ate another bite. He swallowed, and sipped his tea. "You should have some too, Agni."

"I will, my prince, but later on after I make dinner."

"Are you making chicken curry or lamb?" Soma asked. He washed down another bite of cake with some more of his tea.

"I thought I would make you some fish and chips for a change. That reminds me, I need to go down to the pub and get a pint of beer for the batter."

"Would you like me to come with you?"

Agni made a little sound of amusement. "How many times have I told you, I am not interested in the barmaid no matter how many times she flirts with me?"

Soma looked away and back. "Umm…?"

"Alright, you can come with me."

Soma laughed. "Hooray! Shall we go now or later?" Soma hurriedly finished his cake and tea.

"Now is fine, my prince."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Soma stood up and started walking towards the front hall. "Let's go, Agni!"

Agni shook his head. _Perhaps it is I, my prince, who should be jealous of this barmaid…_ He chuckled softly as he followed his beloved prince.


	19. Chapter 19: Happy Diwali

**Title: **Happy Diwali

**Fandom:** Kuroshitsuji

**Author:** kira

**Words:** 300

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Soma and Agni come home from a Diwali celebration…

**Warnings: **none

**Author's note:** Diwali, also known as the Festival of lights, is a joyous Hindu holiday. Kali Puja falls in the middle of it and it's a day dedicated to the goddess Kali. In other parts of India, aside from Bengal, the goddess Lakshmi is honored instead. (From the Society for the Confluence of Festivals in India)

888

"That was the best Diwali ever, Agni!" Soma enthused, although he was exhausted.

"Yes, my prince! And tomorrow night is Kali Puja! I have to get up early and help decorate the palace."

Soma yawned. "Then we'd better hurry up and get home."

"Yes."

They made their way through the crowds of people celebrating in the marketplace. It took longer than they had expected to leave, but once they were on the path leading to the palace, Soma slowed down. The half hour walk that had sped by that morning now felt more like a three week trek across Bengal. His head hurt and his ears were still ringing from all the fireworks that had lit up the night sky at the end of the day's celebration.

"You look tired, my prince. Come, let me carry you."

"I'm not a child, Agni." Soma stifled another yawn.

"No, but you are tired, my prince, and I would be remiss in my duties if I were to let you walk home," Agni said. He held up a hand, forestalling Soma's protests. "I'm not going to budge on this, my prince." His stern expression softening, he added, "Now, I can either carry you home like a child in my arms or you can get on my back. The choice is yours, my prince… my Soma."

"Very well, then, you may carry me on your back, Agni."

Agni knelt, while Soma walked around behind him.

Wrapping his arms around his beloved manservant's neck, Soma whispered, "Thank you…"

"You're welcome, "Agni said softly. Hooking his arms behind Soma's knees, he slowly stood up and continued their trip home.

Agni's rhythmic jostling as he walked soon had Soma's heavy eyelids closing and before he knew it, he was sound asleep and dreaming of the day's excitement…


	20. Chapter 20: Home for the holidays

**Title: **Home for the holidays

**Fandom:** Kuroshitsuji

**Author:** kira

**Words:** 300

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Soma's homesick…

**Warnings: **none

**Author's notes: **Bhai Phota is a prominent Hindu festival celebrated in the state of West Bengal on the Dvitya or the second day after the Kali Puja. Bhai Phota is a festival that strengthens the beautiful bond of love and affection between a brother and his sister. It is celebrated with lot of gusto and euphoria all over West Bengal and sisters and brothers eagerly await the arrival of the joyful Bhai Phota. (From the Society for the Confluence of Festivals in India)

888

"You know what I miss the most about home, Agni?"

Agni set the tray he was carrying down and poured a cup of tea for Soma. "What, my prince?" He placed a plate with a slice of chocolate cake next to his teacup.

"The holidays. Most of them aren't even celebrated here or worse the English never heard of them." Soma sighed. "And this one, Valentine's Day, is most confusing. You send cards with flying babies on them and hope you get one back from someone you sent one to and…" he trailed off helplessly. "Miss Elizabeth tried explaining it and I sent her a card and I must have misunderstood her because I sent one to Ciel and she sent me a letter saying he was not amused by it. You liked the card I gave you, no?" Picking up his teacup, he sipped his tea.

"Very much so, my prince, and I trust you liked the one I gave you?"

"Of course I did, Agni." He grinned sheepishly. "Even if Miss Elizabeth says I'm only supposed to send them to girls."

Agni chuckled. "I'm sure they would find some of our holidays just as confusing. They don't even have a celebration that comes close to _Bhai Phota._"

"I love _Bhai Phota_! I just feel bad that my poor sisters have to celebrate without me..." Soma ate some of his cake.

"It's alright; you have many brothers for them to choose from."

"I know…" Soma looked up at Agni. "I wonder if they miss me…"

"I'm sure they do, but they understand why you are away and think how happy they will be when you return home a great man."

Soma grinned, his melancholy and homesickness quickly forgotten. "Yes!"

Agni smiled in return; pleased his beloved prince was happy…


	21. Chapter 21: Looking after my prince…

**Title: **Looking after my prince…  
**Fandom: **Kuroshitsuji  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 300  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Soma wakes up sick and Agni resolves to spend the day looking after him  
**Warnings: **none

**Author's note:** Kheer is the Indian version of rice pudding.

888

When Soma woke up that morning, Agni could see right away that he was not his usual bright-eyed and bushy-tailed self. He lay there, looking miserable, so Agni placed a cool hand on the prince's forehead. Just as he thought, Soma was running a fever.

"My prince, would you like to sleep a bit longer?" Agni said, resolving to spend the day spoiling and fussing over Soma.

"I think I will, Agni…" Soma mumbled sleepily as he rolled over onto his side.

Agni drew the blankets up around his beloved prince's neck. "I will be right back, my prince," he said softly. Picking up the untouched breakfast tray, Agni hurried downstairs to the kitchen, where he left it. He returned a few minutes later, book in hand. Walking over to the wing-back chair, Agni sat down and made himself comfortable. He wanted to be close at hand in case Soma needed him and the book, one of Soma's favorites, would help to pass the time.

The prince had slept most of the day away, waking once for a glass of water, before rolling over and going back to sleep. He never even stirred when Agni had bathed his forehead with cool water, which worried him. Agni was debating as to whether or not he should go look for a doctor when Soma rolled over and opened his eyes.

"Agni…" he said softly.

"Yes, my prince?"

"Have I been sleeping all day?" Soma struggled to sit up.

Agni helped him, fluffing the pillows behind his head. "You 'woke up' with a fever this morning. I've been looking after you all day." He felt Soma's forehead. "I'm pleased it's broken. Do you feel up to eating something light for dinner, kheer perhaps?"

"Okay…" Soma said as Agni left to go get it.


	22. Chapter 22: My New Life…

**Title: **My New Life…  
**Fandom:** Kuroshitsuji  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 300  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Agni, escaping certain death, enjoys his new life with Soma…  
**Warnings: **none

_For Sensei… Happy bday & many more to come!_

**888**

Chanda Das could not believe his luck. He had just escaped certain death and the reason was a mere slip of a boy, who was one of the sons of the maharajah. He stared dumbfounded at Prince Soma, his unlikely savior. The boy was babbling something about a new name and a new life, but all he could see was the light of the gods shining in him.

"Come, Agni!" Soma said as he turned to leave.

_Agni…? Oh yes! My new name!_ He shook his head to clear it, following him off the gallows, much to everyone's ire, and yet, the prince took no notice of it. Agni could not believe all he was worried about was whether or not he was following him. Touched by the extreme level of trust given him, Chanda, now called Agni, swore he would do whatever it took to make the prince happy, even if meant forfeiting this borrowed life.

Life in the palace was difficult at first. No one could believe anyone with such a high caste would willingly serve another, especially one whose caste was lower. Plus, the other servants seemed to be in a big hurry to tell him that he would soon tire of looking after Soma. _How could one tire of looking after a god…?_ Agni thought until he remembered his father._ But I am not my father's son any more…_ he thought wryly._ I will not waste this opportunity, and I will happily do my penance…_

"Agni…?" Soma said shyly. Agni's devotion to him was alien, yet, he loved the attention.

"Yes, my prince?"

"Want to come see my special place?"

"I would love to, my prince."

As they wandered the palace grounds towards the peacock pavilion, Agni thought this was not a bad life at all… 


	23. Chapter 23: In the darkness…

**Title: **In the darkness…  
**Fandom:** Kuroshitsuji  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 300 words  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** Soma, waking from a nightmare, finds comfort in Agni's arms…  
**Warnings: **none

888

Soma sat up in bed, breathing heavily as he struggled to escape from his nightmare. Failing to do so, the prince covered his face with his hands and cried softly. A few minutes later, he heard the sound of rustling silk and felt the bed move slightly when Agni sat up beside him.

Agni enveloped Soma in his arms, pulling him close. Resting his cheek against the top of the prince's head, he murmured softly little words of love. "Sssh… I am here, my beloved…."

Soma slowly began to relax. He shifted in Agni's embrace, tilting his face upwards to look at him. As he did so, Soma felt the oddly reassuring rasp of Agni's faint stubble against his skin. "I…"

"It's just a dream, my prince."

"I know… but it felt so real, Agni…"

"Dreams sometimes do seem more real than not." Agni gently rubbed the pad of his thumb on Soma's cheek, drying his tears. "But they're only dreams and not to be feared, my prince."

"I know…"

"Do you want me to light the lamp and chase away the darkness?"

Soma let out a soft sound of wry amusement. "I'm not a child, Agni."

"I never said you were, my prince, but it's alright to feel fear," he said, brushing his lips against Soma's forehead. "I have felt it many times in my life."

"Yeah…?"

"Yes… My biggest fear was when I was lost in the darkness of my heart… Then you came along, full of light and-"

"Agni!" Soma said, playfully smacking his friend and lover's arm, pushing away from him. He felt his cheeks heating up.

"Come, let's dream together, my prince." Agni settled back against his pillow.

"Yes…" Soma snuggled in his beloved's arms, feeling safe and loved, as he drifted off to sleep…


	24. Chapter 24: Dayita

**Title: **Dayita  
**Fandom:** Kuroshitsuji  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 300 words  
**Rating:** M (because of possible squick; see WARNING)  
**Summary:** Soma, annoyed at Agni, finds he can't remain that way for long…  
**Warnings: **mention of bestiality

**Author's note:** Based on a fic I wrote called "Finally!" which is part of a larger collection of fics called, "Sweet Mango Chutney and Spicy Prawn Curry," in which an old delivery man mistakes Soma for Agni's wife.

Please note that "Dayita" means beloved, dear, a lover; a husband; the feminine form lady-love; a wife according to the online Bengali dictionary I used.

888

Soma sighed. He was sitting in the townhouse's window, watching the raindrops distort the view of the street just beyond the front gate. Left alone with his thoughts while Agni went to make him some tea, Soma still could not believe how anyone, unless they were blind or totally stupid, could mistake him for a woman. And yet, just the other day, that old workman had. What made it worse was Agni never corrected him and that irritated Soma to no end.

"Here is your tea, my prince," Agni said as he poured a cup of chai, handing it Soma.

"I'm not a woman, Agni." Soma sipped his tea.

Puzzled, Agni replied, "I never said you were."

"You did too! You told that old man I was your wife!"

"Forgive me, my prince, but I told you, correcting him would cause trouble for Master Ciel."

Soma looked out the window and sulked.

"The English are just as bad, if not worse, when it comes to these things…" Agni explained, "And you know very well what they say about hillmen. How they rather have a man than a woman, and if a man isn't around-"

"A sheep will do," Soma finished for him. "Oh, so now I'm a sheep?" He stared at their distorted reflections in the glass.

"Not at all, my prince."

"Then what am I?"

"You are my prince, my god, my Soma… my lover…"

"Oh…" Soma set his teacup down and turned to face him.

"If I was a hillman, I would wait for you, my prince. And if all I had were my sheep, you would be my favorite ram."

Soma laughed, unable to stay angry at his beloved. "Then show this 'sheep' how much you love him."

"If that what you desire, so shall it be…"


	25. Chapter 25: Heartfelt

Title: Heartfelt  
Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
Author: kira  
Words: 300  
Rating: OT for implied smex  
Summary: A heartfelt conversation in the dark…  
Warnings: none

888

Agni sighed. "My father was such a fool, my prince, that all I learned from him was how to be an even bigger one. I was totally lawless and uncaring, with my own needs and desires coming before anyone else's. I would think nothing of using a lowly servant for my own pleasure when I ran out of money, or stealing from others when I felt like visiting a brothel and needed some. If I teach you anything, my prince, it would be to teach you not to be like me, the way I used to be." Agni rolled over in bed to cup Soma's cheek in the darkness. He leaned towards him, kissing Soma on the nose. "I also would teach you to ignore those wagging tongues."

"Yeah…?" Soma said, while trying hard to keep the hurt from his voice, as he remembered a bit a gossip concerning them, he had overheard. He also wondered why his father ignored him, which started their conversation.

"Yes, my prince."

"But that doesn't answer my question as to why my father pay doesn't attention to me, Agni…"

"Because he is a fool like mine," Agni answered honestly as he prayed the prince would not take offence.

"Oh…"

"I wish I had a son like you, my prince… I would teach him to be the best man he could, and that kindness and compassion are more important than anything else."

"Yeah…?"

"Yes… I learned that from you, my prince, my Soma…"

"Agni…" Soma said. He was thankful for the darkness as he felt his cheeks heating up. Changing the subject, he said, "I want to practice that thing you taught me earlier in the peacock pavilion."

"The one that starts like this…" Agni said huskily as he leaned in to kiss him again.

"Yeah…"


	26. Chapter 26: Lessons in Life

Title: Lessons in Life  
Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
Author: kira  
Words: 300  
Rating: G  
Summary: Soma realizes what a good teacher Agni has been…  
Warnings: none

888

Soma sat in the townhouse's window seat, watching the world go by like he always did. Instead of focusing his thoughts on the random passersby, he found himself thinking about Agni. Not that that was a bad thing, in Soma's humble opinion. Agni had become a mix of mentor, lover, and older brother with a hint of father thrown in, or what Soma supposed a father was supposed to be like, since his own barely paid any attention to him. Now that they had been living in England for a year, Soma was sure his father had no idea he was gone, or if he did, he probably did not miss him, unlike his grandfather.

Soma recalled how he first met Agni and how his only interest in him had been for his skills as a fighter, so that he could teach Soma how to defend himself. But those lessons somehow turned into lessons in how to share kama and little tricks that brought the ultimate in pleasure to both partners. While it had been for all the wrong reasons at first, Soma was just as eager a pupil as Agni was a teacher. The prince smiled as he recalled all the lazy afternoons, they had spent back home in India, while Agni tutored him in the arts of love.

Now his lessons were more mundane and more befitting a servant than a prince, but Agni had a way of making polishing silverware fun, and Soma looked forward to learning how to run a household. The fact that boredom was a big motivator as well as loneliness, for if Agni was busy he had no time for the prince, was immaterial. Soma absorbed those lessons just as eagerly as he had others and he wondered what today's lesson would be…


	27. Chapter 27: Bookkeeping

Title: Bookkeeping  
Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
Author: kira  
Words: 300  
Rating: G  
Summary: Soma tries to balance the townhouse's books…  
Warnings: none

888

Agni, laying his hand on Soma's shoulder, looked over it. "You can do it, my prince," he said softly. Giving him an encouraging pat, Agni walked away to go finish dusting the room.

"I don't know how to do this, Agni," Soma said as he stared at the figures in the ledger. "Ciel never showed me how."

Agni turned and walked over to him. "What are you trying to do?"

"Make sure the books balance, whatever that means. Ciel gave this to me last time he was here, saying I did good job of looking after the townhouse, and then he left with Mister Sebastian."

"Are your sure Master Ciel didn't teach you how to do this?" Agni picked up the ledger book. He thumbed through it, taking mental note of what the young Earl of Phantomhive had done. "It's very easy to do, my prince." He set the book down.

"It is…?"

"Yes… you see this?" Agni indicated a list of items followed by a column of numbers. "This is our household expenses. And this," he pointed to an amount listed above, "is how many pounds allowance we have for the month You simply add up this column and subtract it from this number. If it comes out even, it's good; even better if you have money leftover, but if you wind up owing money, meaning you spent more than your allowance, that's bad."

"Oh…"

"My father showed me how to do this when I was younger. Then things, uh… changed as we both set out on a different path to enlightenment." Agni smiled, his eyes twinkling with wry amusement. "Luckily I achieved it."

"The only enlightenment I've achieved is this is too difficult for me." Soma pushed the ledger away and pouted.

"Here, let me do it…"

"Okay…"


	28. Chapter 28: Brighton Beach

Title: Brighton Beach  
Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
Author: kira  
Words: 300  
Rating: G  
Summary: Soma's day at the beach...  
Warnings: none

Author's note: Thanks to Jen for reading this over for me!

888

Soma had wanted to go to the beach ever since summer began. It was hot and stuffy in town, and while he and Agni were used to the heat, there was nothing like a week spent on the shore of the Bay of Bengal. Unfortunately, London was not Bengal, so there weren't any beaches, but Ciel did see fit to ask them to accompany his household when they went to Brighton for a week.

Soma loved the place, especially the Indo-Saracenic buildings that reminded him of home and the feel of the warm sand beneath his toes. The swimming costume, he could have lived without. The red and white stripes were nice, but the wool it was made from was itchy. And Soma desperately needed to scratch parts of himself that one apparently did not scratch in the presence of ladies. He wished he was back home in India, for there he could strip down to his skin and wade out into the sea like he did with Agni the summer before they came here.

Soma looked over at Agni and tried not to laugh. The straw boater was perched atop his head at a jaunty angle and Soma had to admit he looked rather tasty in his cream and grey striped swimming costume. Apparently he also found it just as itchy as the prince did, for he was discreetly trying to scratch his arse, much to Soma's amusement as he looked somewhat foolish, like his right hand had a mind of its own.

Soma found that the more he watched him, the itchier he got, when it hit him. They would simply wade out into the sea where no one could see them and scratch to their hearts' content. "Come. Agni…" he said as he walked into the surf…


	29. Chapter 29: Soma Dear part 1

**Title: **Soma Dear; part 1  
**Fandom:** Kuroshitsuji  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 300  
**Rating:** OT  
**Summary:** Soma loses a bet and has to do something he feels foolish doing  
**Warnings: **none

**Author's Notes: **The following is based on a pic Sensei & I collabbed on, which can be found over in my deviantart gallery. It's titled, "Agni Knows Best."

Memsahib is a white foreign woman living in India, usually referring to the wife of a British official.

888

"I'm not wearing that!" Soma cried as he took one look at the dress Sebastian was holding up. "I'm a man, not a woman!" the twenty year old prince added. He folded his arms across his chest and pouted.

"A bet's a bet," Ciel smirked. "And you lost."

It was hard to say who was enjoying his discomfiture more, the sixteen year old earl or his butler. "But… but…" Soma sputtered.

"I wasn't the idiot foolish enough to bet against a sure thing," Ciel pointed out.

Soma took in a deep breath, puffed out his cheeks and exhaled his annoyance as he knew his little friend was right, but that did not mean he had to like it.

"Please, my Prince," Agni said softly. "Do it for me."

"Agni! I thought you were on my side!"

"I am, and I feel it's in your best interest to do this." _Especially when we share kama later and the image of you dressed as a memsahib dances in my head…_

"Why can't I wear it? That navy blue against my peaches and cream complexion would look darling, don't you think, Sebastian?" Grell cooed.

"I think it would look better on the prince."

"Oh pooh!" The redheaded Shinigami pouted.

"I promise not to involve you in any future sucker bets," Ciel added.

Soma rolled his eyes. "Fine! I shall do it…" _But I won't be happy about it…_ He took the dress from a quietly amused Sebastian and stormed off towards his room in the townhouse. "Come, Agni!"

"If you'll excuse me?" Agni said as he hurried after him.

"Take me with you! I can help! I worked as Madam Red's lady's maid in addition to being her butler!" He tottered off after them as fast as his high-heeled boots would take him.


	30. Chapter 30: Soma Dear part 2

**Title: **Soma Dear; part 2  
**Fandom:** Kuroshitsuji  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 300  
**Rating:** OT  
**Summary:** Soma loses a bet and has to do something he feels foolish doing  
**Warnings: **none

**Author's Notes: **The following is based on a pic Sensei & I collabbed on, which can be found over in my deviantart gallery. It's titled, "Agni Knows Best."

Hajira are physiological males who have a feminine gender identity and wear women's clothing.

888

Soma entered his room to find an array of ladies' undergarments laid out on his bed. Tossing the dress on the room's reading chair he walked over to the bed. Eye's wide he picked up a strange sort of corset.

Agni entered the room, followed a few minutes later by Grell.

"Agni, what's this thing?" Soma asked as he turned around and held up the undergarment. "And what's the hajira doing here?" he added in Bengali.

"I have no idea, my prince." Agni looked at the strange corset. "He came to help, and maybe he'd know, he is a hajira after all…"

Soma heaved a long suffering sigh. He was getting tired of this foolishness, but the sooner he got it over with the better, he supposed. "Miss Grell, do you know what this is?"

Grell nodded. "It's a girdle!" At their blank looks he added. "Futuristic feminine torture device… ummm… it's supposed to suck in your stomach and give you a tiny waist like a corset. Those things are what you hang your stocking off of… no…?"

"Do I have to wear it? I have a very flat stomach," Soma said.

"I know, darling, but the dress won't fit right unless you do."

The twenty year old prince narrowed his eyes at him. "Can I ask how you know this stuff…?"

"Well, time is fluid, it has eddies and ripples like a river… and ummm… I've worn one before." Grell smiled. "Aaah… the things we girls do to be beautiful for you men!" he trilled. "Come, Agni, let's turn your prince into a princess!"

"Help me, Agni!" Soma squeaked.

"I believe that's what I'm about to do, my prince."

"That's what I'm afraid of…"

An hour later with minimum fuss, Soma was dressed in the navy blue cocktail dress.


	31. Chapter 31: Soma Dear part 3

**Title: **Soma Dear; part 3  
**Fandom:** Kuroshitsuji  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 300  
**Rating:** OT  
**Summary:** Soma loses a bet and has to do something he feels foolish doing  
**Warnings: **none

**Author's Notes: **The following is based on a pic Sensei & I collabbed on, which can be found over in my deviantart gallery. It's titled, "Agni Knows Best."

Hajira are physiological males who have a feminine gender identity and wear women's clothing.

888

Soma, feeling rather foolish, fingered the strand of pearls at his throat, while Grell fussed about, applying make-up to the twenty year old prince's face. When the Shinigami stopped and handed him a mirror, Soma looked into it. Instead of seeing himself, the prince felt like he was staring at one of his sisters. _Damn… I must have been a hajira in a previous life!_ He blinked, hoping that image would go away and be replaced with his own familiar visage. "Agni…"

"Awe… You look beautiful, my dear," Grell said with a hint of jealousy. "Doesn't he, Agni?"

Agni swallowed; his mouth suddenly going dry. He nodded dumbly as Soma looked positively fetching dressed like that.

"Agni…?" Soma squeaked.

Finding his voice, Agni said, "Yes, my prince…?"

"I look stupid, don't I?"

"Not at all…"

"Enough making cow eyes at each other," Grell trilled, earning another blank stare from the pair of Indians. "Agni, Sebastian told me to tell you, he wanted to see you as soon as the prince was dressed. I'll wait here with him. Besides, someone's got to teach him how to walk in heels, before he breaks an ankle," he said. "Now go!" Grell shooed him form the room."

"Wait! Agni, don't go!" Soma wailed. "Don't leave me here alone with the crazy hajira!" he added in Bengali.

"Alrighty…" Grell smiled, his shark toothed grin making Soma feel like he was about to get eaten and not in a fun way either. "Come, let's get you up on your feet and …" He reached down and took the twenty year old prince by the hands, hauling him to his feet. "Walk…" Grell took a few steps backward, pulling Soma along as he did so. "See? You can do it!"

"If you say so…" Soma whined.

"I do!"


	32. Chapter 32: Soma Dear part 4

**Title: **Soma Dear; part 4  
**Fandom:** Kuroshitsuji  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 300  
**Rating:** OT  
**Summary:** Soma loses a bet and has to do something he feels foolish doing  
**Warnings: **none

**Author's Notes: **The following is based on a pic Sensei & I collabbed on, which can be found over in my deviantart gallery. It's titled, "Agni Knows Best."

888

Meanwhile, down in Sebastian's room, he and Agni were enjoying a quick romp in bed, while they supposedly helping Agni get dressed in an English style suit and tie. It was fun, but like all good things, it had to come to end, before both their charges decided to come looking for them, not to mention Grell. It was the thought of Grell trying to worm his way into their fun, that them out of bed and dressed and not a moment too soon.

Sebastian was just putting the finishing touches on Agni's tie, when Ciel knocked on his door. "Are you two done playing in there?" he called out. "It sounds like this foolishness has gone far enough. I think Soma's crying."

After a quick nod in response to Agni's silent question about getting together in the future to bed each other again, Sebastian opened the door. "I'll attend to it, my lord. You go with my young master, Agni." Sebastian hurried upstairs.

"Okay." Agni walked over to Ciel. "Master Ciel?"

"Come." Ciel turned and started walking back to the front parlor, where the camera equipment was set up.

Agni dutifully followed along behind.

"He's one helluva butler, eh?" Ciel said softly, a tight little smirk drawing the corners of his mouth upwards.

"Indeed," Agni replied as he replayed the fun he just had with Sebastian in his head.

"Your prince should be here any minute now…" Ciel said as they entered the front parlor.

No sooner had the words left his mouth, but Sebastian entered the front parlor with Grell dripping off his arm, followed by Soma, who was carrying a cake on a tray. Agni could not believe how pretty Soma looked. He longed to carry his beloved prince back upstairs and have his way with him.


	33. Chapter 33: Soma Dear part 5

**Title: **Soma Dear; part 5  
**Fandom:** Kuroshitsuji  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 300  
**Rating:** OT  
**Summary:** Soma loses a bet and has to do something he feels foolish doing  
**Warnings: **none

**Author's Notes: **The following is based on a pic Sensei & I collabbed on, which can be found over in my deviantart gallery. It's titled, "Agni Knows Best."

888

Just as Soma tottered past an old quilt that was hung up as a possible backdrop, Sebastian had Grell take his picture. The flash blinded the prince, despite blinking just as his picture was taken. He shuffled forward, fearful of bumping into things. "Agni?" he wailed.

"Right here, my prince," Agni said as he guided him towards the white sheet strung up as a background.

"Ready?" Grell asked.

"Open your eyes, Soma!" Ciel instructed.

"NO! If I do, he'll just blind me again!"

"Please, my prince, do it for me?" Agni purred.

"Who do you think I'm doing this for?" the prince said testily.

_I knew this wasn't going to work…_Ciel thought as he heaved a long suffering sigh._ Things never worked in the past with him and probably never will in the future… _

"My prince," Agni said softly in Bengali, "if you behave, I promise to pleasure you all night long…" He dropped his right hand, letting it rest out of everyone's sight on Soma's bottom, which was hidden by the voluminous folds of his dress. He gently squeezed it.

Soma giggled as his beloved khansama fondled his behind. The absurdity of trying to do so, with all the silk in the way, along with the rubber and nylon of the futuristic feminine torture device that was currently trying to squish his balls up his arse, had him laughing. It was when Agni hissed at him to stop, that the right shot was born. Soma was smiling demurely, his cheeks flushed, while Agni looked as though he was about to whisper some sweet nothing in his ear.

And just like that it was over. Kicking off his shoes, Soma joined them for a bit of tea and a slice of cake. He would worry about finding his dignity later.


	34. Chapter 34: Soma Dear part 6

**Title: **Soma Dear; part 6  
**Fandom:** Kuroshitsuji  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 300  
**Rating:** OT  
**Summary:** Soma loses a bet and has to do something he feels foolish doing  
**Warnings: **none

**Author's Notes: **The following is based on a pic Sensei & I collabbed on, which can be found over in my deviantart gallery. It's titled, "Agni Knows Best."

888

Several days later, when the nonsense had died down and Soma had forgotten how foolish he had felt, they left as they always did, on a trip to the marketplace. The prince was also happy that his balls no longer ached thanks to Agni's special sharing kama technique which was designed to help groin injuries. They had ached so badly when he finally got out of the futuristic feminine torture device that the twenty year prince thought he would never walk again.

When they returned, they were surprised to find a framed photograph of the two of them, dressed in their borrowed clothes and made to look like the magazine that helped in finding something to watch on the strange box in the upstairs study. It sat on the mantle in the front parlor and they both wondered how it got there, as there was no sign of Ciel or Sebastian having been there. If they had come to check up on things in the townhouse, they would have stayed as Ciel took a perverse delight in going over Soma's feeble attempts at bookkeeping.

"I guess it has to stay there?" Soma said with a sigh as the memory of that afternoon came flooding back.

"I think so, my prince. If Master Ciel left while we were gone and discovers it missing on his next visit…"

"He'll be upset," Soma finished for him. "Well, since no one visits here but them or Miss Elizabeth, I suppose it could stay…"

"You do look very lovely there, my prince," Agni said, thinking back to that day as well.

"Thanks, Agni, but I'd rather have a framed portrait of us with me looking like a man," he replied.

"You're welcome, my prince. Perhaps we can get one like that in the future."

"Yeah…"


	35. Chapter 35: Soma Dear part 7

**Title: **Soma Dear; part 7  
**Fandom:** Kuroshitsuji  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 300  
**Rating:** OT  
**Summary:** Soma loses a bet and has to do something he feels foolish doing  
**Warnings: **none

**Author's Notes: **The following is based on a pic Sensei & I collabbed on, which can be found over in my deviantart gallery. It's titled, "Agni Knows Best."

Hajira are physiological males who have a feminine gender identity and wear women's clothing.

888

It had turned out Agni was left with a "gift" as well, although they never knew it was there until much later in the evening. The two of them had gone downstairs to the servant's quarters to get some more incense from Agni's room, when they spotted a large box in the middle of Agni's bed. They hurried over to it and Soma watched impatiently from his seat on his beloved khansama's bed, while Agni opened it. Inside, was the dress Soma had worn in the upstairs photograph, along with the shoes, stockings, and petticoat minus the futuristic feminine torture device.

"Agni…?"

"I know…" He grinned. "Mister Sebastian and Master Ciel must have really been here while we were out."

Soma nodded. "I just hope I don't have to wear that foolish outfit again."

"You won't wear it for me…?"

"Well… maybe for you, Agni, but no one else!"

"Fair enough, my prince."

"And only when I feel like it…"

"Okay. Shall we go upstairs and share kama after I hang it up?"

"Yes. Let's go, Agni!" Soma, getting up off of Agni's bed, hurried to the door. "I'll meet you up there." He left the room without waiting for a reply.

A few minutes later, Agni joined him in his room.

"Agni, look…" Soma held up garter belt and small makeup box. Setting them down, he picked up the note and showed it to Agni.

_To Prince Soma,_

_Because you also make a pretty woman…_

_Love and kisses,_

_Grell Sutcliff…_

"That stupid hajira must have been here too!"

"Indeed…"

"You think they're trying to tell us something?" Soma asked.

"No, I think they're just trying to let us know everything's okay."

"Oh…"

"Yeah… Come, my prince, let's share kama…"

"Yeah…" Soma said as he leaned in for a kiss…


	36. Chapter 36: Observing my beloved Soma

Title: Observing my beloved Soma  
Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
Author: kira  
Words: 296  
Rating: G  
Summary: Agni watches Soma in order to become a better khansama…  
Warnings: none

888

I have discovered that to be a good khansama, one must learn to observe one's charge carefully, so that one can anticipate their every desire. This is what I do with you, my prince. Even when you think all I'm doing is putting away the fresh fruit from the market, or dusting the furniture, or pouring your tea, I am constantly watching you.

I know when you are well or feeling sick, when you're happy or sad, or bored or tired. It is my duty to look after you and shelter you from life's little troubles, but now that we're far from home, I am trying my best not to shelter you too much. You are growing up, so I am learning to treat you as a man. But there are times when I still shelter you, because it's for your own good like I did when I had seen Meena's murder reported in the newspaper, and other times when I let you "grow up" like I did when everyone thought Mister Sebastian had passed away.

I smooth the lines of your sherwani and smile back at you as you preen in front of the mirror, before going downstairs to greet our guest. Master Ciel was right; managing the townhouse was good for you. And now as you stand on the cusp of becoming a great man, you make me proud to have served you, my prince. Later on when we're alone at night, I take my time in showing you exactly how proud I am and how much I have come to love you, my prince, my Soma, when we lie in bed and share kama. You are everything to me and more, and I am grateful for this opportunity to be your faithful khansama…


	37. Chapter 37: Observing my beloved Agni

Title: Observing my beloved Agni  
Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
Author: kira  
Words: 300  
Rating: G  
Summary: Soma watches Agni in order to become a better person…  
Warnings: none

888

You may think I'm sitting here in the window seat, watching the world go by, but I'm really sitting here, observing you, Agni. I'm making an effort to be less selfish and indifferent, by seeing how hard you work, and finding the right time to step in and help you. I'm glad you're not fussing as much when I do and I'm even more pleased when you ask me to help you. Although, I do find it funny, how we both revert back to our old ways whenever Ciel and Mister Sebastian pay a visit to the townhouse. Even funnier, is how much happier I am when they leave. Don't get me wrong, I do love my little friend and enjoy his company, but I miss the blurring of the line between master and servant we have when they're not here.

Like now, my Agni… You're quietly dusting and soon you'll light the lamps and get a fire going in the fireplace. Then when you leave me to my own devices, so you can make me my favorite curry for dinner, I'll wait a few heartbeats, before sauntering down the hall to the kitchen, where you'll quietly put me to work. And somehow I find that curry tastes even better when we sit by the fire and share it, as well as the apple pie we have for dessert.

But as I sit here, trying not to sigh when my thoughts take a turn away from food and towards the pleasures of the flesh, I feel myself growing hard with desire when I think about sharing kama with you, my beloved. And when I judge the time to be right, I go over to you and with a simple kiss; I get a promise from you of so much more…


	38. Chapter 38: Forget me not

**Title: **Forget me not  
**Fandom:** Kuroshitsuji  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 300  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary: **Soma & Agni wonder about Ciel's memory loss…

**Author's note: **Takes place after Alois' costume ball during season 2 and is somewhat spoilerish for it.

888

"Agni, it was fun dressing up like Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson, wasn't it?" Soma said a little bit too brightly as Agni helped him out of his Inverness cape.

"Yes, my prince," Agni said softly as he tossed it onto the bed.

"And you looked good in that tweed jacket…" Soma sighed. "I can't help thinking how… I don't know… absent… Ciel is without his memories."

"I know, my prince, and it was very nice of young Master Trancy to invite us to the party for him." _Not so nice having to deal with that strange woman and whatever it was she was playing and the resulting fight, but at least you and the others are okay. I think I'll take Mister Sebastian's advice and get everyone back to London as soon as possible…_

"Yeah… a pity it didn't work. I was sure Ciel would remember me."

"That's because you're unforgettable, my prince." Agni smiled as he continued to undress his beloved. Soma may have expressed an earlier desire for wearing English clothes, but Agni found them rather uncomfortable.

"Agni!" Soma blushed.

"It's true, my prince. Here…" Agni knelt and held up a pair of salwar, which Soma stepped into. After pulling them up and tying them, he helped the prince into his kameez. Before Soma could get into bed, Agni hung up the Inverness cape and turned down the bed. Since they were sharing a room, he quickly changed out of his costume, before blowing out the candles, and crawling into bed with Soma.

"So you think he'll remember me?"

"Eventually, my prince. Whatever made him forget must have been really terrible."

"Yeah… Poor Ciel." Soma, on the verge of tears, snuggled up next to Agni.

"Sleep, my prince, tomorrow's another day."

"Goodnight, Agni…"

"Sleep well, my prince…"


	39. Chapter 39: New Traditions

**Title: **New Traditions  
**Fandom: **Kuroshitsuji  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 266  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Soma and Agni enjoy a Victorian Christmas…  
**Warnings:** none

**Author's Notes: **Cross-posted at Fanfic Bake-off & 12 days of ficmas

888

Agni stood back as Soma put the finishing touches on the gingerbread house they had spent the past couple of hours assembling. "Well done, my prince!" he smiled affectionately at his beloved.

Soma's checks heated up. "Thank you, Agni," he said shyly. Licking the sticky royal icing from his fingers, he added, "I think the elephant and tiger cookies make it look like home, no?"

"They do, my prince."

Soma smiled. "I'm glad Mister Sebastian told you about this tradition. I had a lot of fun, helping you make it, Agni."

"But I bet you'll have even more fun, helping Master Ciel eat it, no?" Agni said, his eyes twinkling with barely contained amusement.

"Very true!" Soma laughed. "Their presents are all wrapped, so I guess we should get ready for bed. They'll be here in the morning along with Miss Elizabeth."

Agni nodded. "I just need to snuff out the candles on the tree and then I can start your bath."

"Can I help, Agni?"

"Yes, just makes sure they go out all the way, so we don't have a fire."

"Okay!"

And with that, they walked around the Christmas tree in the front parlor, Agni extinguishing the candles while Soma made sure they were all out. As they left the room, Soma stuck his finger in the icing at the base of the gingerbread house. He licked it off, chuckling softly when Agni gave him his best mock stern look, before he laughed as well as they headed upstairs to get ready for bed and await the arrival of Father Christmas and their friends…


	40. Chapter 40: Christmas Spirit

**Title: **Christmas Spirit  
**Fandom: **Kuroshitsuji  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 300  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Soma and Agni share the holiday spirit with the less fortunate…  
**Warnings:** none

**Author's Notes: **Cross-posted at Fanfic Bake-off & 12 days of ficmas

888

They stood in the cold, handing out curry bread the poor people assembled there as a way of giving thanks for all they had in their new home in London. Whenever the supply began to dwindle, Agni would turn his attention to making more; while Soma entertained the crowds with tales of his life back home in India or his first winter in London, and how he loved the snow that was everywhere.

The streets had grown dark as the last of the crowds petered out to nothing and the two Bengalis began to pack away their stuff into the handcart. Soma looked hungrily at the bag of sticky buns the nice policeman, who knew Ciel, gave them, his mouth watering as his stomach growled. They had eaten nothing all day, being busy with helping the poor, and the prince looked forward to gorging himself on the sweet treats. He reached for the bag.

"Can I help you?" Agni said to a family that was heading towards them.

Soma turned around to see who his beloved khansama was speaking to.

"We heard there was food for the poor here…"

"I'm sorry, sir," Agni began, "but we have nothing left. Perhaps…"

"We have this, Agni," Soma said, holding up the bag of sticky buns. "Here, take it. It's not curry bread, but it's all we have left."

"My prince…" Agni said softly, his eyes filling up with tears, as he knew Soma had been looking forward all day to eating them, and he was very touched by his beloved prince's generosity.

"Thank you, sir… Merry Christmas," the father said as he took the bag.

The two Bengalis watched them disappear into the shadows.

"Come, Agni, let's go. I'm cold and hungry."

"Yes, my prince." Agni smiled as they turned to go...


	41. Chapter 41: Bird Watching

Title: Bird Watching  
Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
Characters: Soma, Agni, and Sebastian  
Table/Prompt: Month of November Challenge (day 7 picture of a bird & Dare #2)  
Words: 300  
Rating:G  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Soma discovers a bird nest and he and Agni watch the little family…

Author's notes: Also written for Fanfic bakeoff's "Translate prompt"

888

"Look, Agni!" Soma gazed out the kitchen window. There, above the light on the adjacent wall, was a little bird, sitting happily on her nest. "Isn't she sweet?"

Agni wiped the flour from his hands and came over to stand next to his beloved prince. "Aaah…" He looked up at the little bird. "She's very sweet, my prince. I thought I'd heard peeping this morning when I was washing up the breakfast dishes. It must have been her babies calling her."

"Awe… That's so cute!"

"Sssh… my prince, I think I hear them peeping," Agni said softly.

Soma quieted down. A smile slowly spread across his face when he heard the baby birds chirping.

The mother bird, disregarding the pair of Bengalis, flew off her nest in search of food for her babies. The babies peeped, before growing quiet as they waited for her return. Their mother came back a few minutes later and the babies loudly chirped.

"I wonder what they're saying, Agni."

"I think all that chirping translates to 'feed me!'"

They laughed.

"Come, my prince, I could use your help making cookies." Agni turned and headed back to the table. He took a ball of cookie dough and rolled it out flat. "Here, take this glass, dip it in the flour and cut out little circles, my prince. Then put them on the pan…" he trailed off as he rolled out more dough. It was not long before they had a couple of pans full of little shortbread circles baking in the oven. "They'll need a few minutes to bake, my prince, so how about I make us some tea?"

"Thanks, Agni… She's back!" Soma hurried over to watch the birds.

"I see… Agni said.

They spent the rest of morning eating cookies and watching the birds…


	42. Chapter 42: Tease Me, Please Me 1

**Title: **Tease Me, Please Me, Make You Mine Part 1  
**Fandom: **Kuroshitsuji  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 300  
**Rating:** OT  
**Summary:** Soma is such a tease…  
**Warnings:** none

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to my beta, Jen, for the title!

888

Agni sighed. Their relationship may have been taboo back home in India, but it was even more so here in England. They had to be so careful when out in public and Soma being a bit of a tease did not help. And yet, his beloved prince had come up with a brilliant way of being together. All he had to do was burst into tears and Agni could gather him in his arms and hold him. Occasionally Agni would join him in the show of histrionics, and after a while, everyone simply ignored them. Now that they had free reign of Master Ciel's townhouse, Agni had the feeling their lives would settle into a routine similar to the one they had in the palace.

Looking over at Soma, who was sprawling wantonly on the bed, Agni shook his head. Their friends had not been gone more than ten minutes and Soma was silently begging him to share kama. "My prince, what if they come back?"

"They won't, Agni," Soma said with a conviction his beloved did not share.

"But you can't be sure that they won't." Agni sat on the bed. He smiled, despite his misgivings, when Soma crawled over to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"They never come back, Agni, unless they say that they will," Soma countered. "And I want to share kama with you." The prince pouted. "Please…"

Agni sighed again. As much as he wanted to share kama with his beloved, he had spent enough time in an Indian prison to take his friend Mister Sebastian's warning seriously not to want to end up in an English one. And yet, Soma did look very enticing, which had Agni's resolve crumbling into dust. Leaning forward to kiss him, Agni gave into their shared desire…


	43. Chapter 43: Tease Me, Please Me 2

**Title: **Tease Me, Please Me, Make You Mine Part 2  
**Fandom: **Kuroshitsuji  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 300  
**Rating:** OT  
**Summary:** Soma is such a tease…  
**Warnings:** none

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to my beta, Jen, for the title!

888

Soma hated teasing his beloved khansama, but Agni had a habit of being immune to his charms whenever Soma desired him the most. Like now, claiming he was afraid that Ciel and his stupid butler would return when they had just left not ten minutes ago. And while Soma found most of the English taboos silly and insanely hard to figure out why there were some things you should not do or talk about, the one against two men being together, never mind sharing kama, was close enough to the one at home to understand it. Still, it did nothing to dampen his ardor where Agni was concerned. Besides, there were only so many things he could get hysterical about, and Agni's comforting him was a tease in and of itself. And it was one that Soma preferred to avoid, unless there was the promise of sharing kama later.

"My prince, what if they come back?" Agni said, his deep voice increasing Soma's desire for him.

"They won't, Agni," Soma said, hoping to convince him.

"But you can't be sure that they won't," his beloved replied as he sat down on the bed.

"They never come back, Agni, unless they say that they will," Soma assured him. "And I want to share kama with you." He pouted at his beloved khansama.

And as he lay there on the bed, stroking himself through the soft cotton of his churidars, Soma could see Agni's resolve breaking as he watched. Crawling over to him, the prince got up on his knees, wrapping his arms around his beloved khansama. They smiled at each other, at a stalemate, until Agni sighed. When he leaned forward and kissed him, Soma knew it would not be long before Agni gave into desire and shared kama with him…


	44. Chapter 44: Tease Me, Please Me 3

**Title: **Tease Me, Please Me, Make You Mine Part 3  
**Fandom: **Kuroshitsuji  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 300  
**Rating:** OT  
**Summary:** Soma is such a tease…  
**Warnings:** none

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to my beta, Jen, for the title!

888

They lay in bed, basking in the glow of their sexual high as they snuggled together. Soma, taking a lock of Agni's hair, traced lazy circles with it on his beloved's chest. Agni chuckled, and placing his hand over Soma's, he stopped him. "That tickles, my prince," he said, although it did more than tickle him. The whisper soft movement of hair on his skin was beginning to tease a certain part of his anatomy into growing hard again.

Soma smirked up at him. "Yeah..?" he said, feigning innocence, and failing miserably.

"Yes," Agni repeated. "And it's also making me grow hard with desire again. So unless you intend to finish what you're starting, my prince…" he trailed off, his voice getting low and husky to underscore his point.

"Then tickling you is taboo?" Soma asked. While he loved sharing kama with his beloved khansama, if they shared it too much, the prince tended to get sore afterwards.

"No," Agni clarified, "but teasing me is."

"Sorry, Agni."

"It's alright, my prince." Agni kissed Soma's fingers. "Besides, I don't want to hurt you."

"I know…"

Agni let go of Soma's hand to cup his cheek, and tilting the prince's face upwards, he leaned in as best he could, kissing Soma's forehead. "As much as I would love to spend the day in bed with you the way we used to, my prince, my Soma… I cannot, I have work to do."

"Oh…" Soma made a little sound of disappointment and pouted.

"I'm sorry, my prince, but unlike the palace, this townhouse only has one servant."

Soma sighed. "I know…"

"I promise, my prince, to make it up to you, starting with your favorite curry, and I will share your bed tonight."

"Yeah? Then hurry back, Agni."

"I will, my prince…"

"Good…"


	45. Chapter 45: Forgetting his troubles

**Title: **Forgetting his troubles  
**Fandom: **Kuroshitsuji  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 300  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Thanks to Agni and Shu-shu, Soma forgets what's bothering him…  
**Warnings:** none

888

"Why does she tease me all the time, Agni?" Soma whined. They were sitting in the peacock pavilion, enjoying a late afternoon picnic, while escaping the heat of the day. The prince crumbled the leftover chapattis, scattering the crumbs for the peacocks that wandered through remains of a long dead rani's favorite place, which was now their favorite haunt.

"I don't think…" Agni started and sighed "I don't think she's aware she's doing it, my prince," he finished. Trying to steer Soma away from the troublesome and, for him, taboo subject of Meena and how to seduce her, he added, "Would you like another jalebi?" Agni held up the plate of sweet treats.

"Thank you, Agni," Soma said as he helped himself to one. He happily devoured the treat, his troubles forgotten while Agni plied him with all his favorite treats. Swallowing, Soma said, "I'm sorry, Agni, I didn't mean to bring her up…"

Agni shrugged. "It's alright, my prince," he quickly assured him, "It's just that I have no interest in helping you seduce her. Can you forgive me?"

"I will, Agni, on one condition," the prince teased.

"And that is?" Agni smiled.

"You make me my favorite curry for dinner!"

They laughed themselves silly, startling the peahens and their chicks. Hanging onto one another, it was several minutes before their laughter died down. Wiping their tears away with the backs of their hands, Soma nearly erupted in more laughter when his pet mongoose, Shu-shu, decided to help herself to a jalebi, the sweet treat being nearly as big as she was. He finally lost it when Agni got up to chase her around the pavilion.

"Let her have it, Agni," Soma wheezed.

"Are you sure, my prince?"

"Yeah… I need to save room for your curry," he teased.

"Indeed…"


	46. Chapter 46: Silly monkeys

**Title: **Silly monkeys  
**Fandom: **Kuroshitsuji  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 250  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Soma gets upset watching a troop of monkeys in the palace courtyard...  
**Warnings:** none

888

"Ooooh! That monkey is so mean!" Soma cried as he looked out the palace widow at the courtyard below. He was hoping to catch a glimpse of Meena, but was distracted by a troop of monkeys causing a ruckus. "She's teasing the little one and it's not nice, Agni!" He turned to look at his new friend, who was also his khansama. "Give me something to throw at her!" he commanded as returned his attention to the scene below.

"You know you cannot do that, my prince," Agni gently chided as he came over to him. "They are Lord Hanuman's children and besides, it's taboo to hurt another living-"

"I don't care how taboo it is!" Soma interrupted. "It's not nice and she should be stopped!" He turned towards Agni. "She's hurting him!"

Agni peered out of the palace window. "You're right, my prince. Go away, monkeys!" he shouted at the monkeys. "Stop teasing each other!"

Soma also got into the act. "Go away, you silly monkeys!"

The monkeys, however barely paid them any attention no matter how much the prince and his beloved khansama shouted at them. They were finally dispersed when a couple of servants chase them away with brooms. Even the poor little monkey, who was being tormented by the troop's matriarch, scampered off no worse off than he was before.

"Good-bye and good riddance as the English would say!" Soma said happily.

Agni smiled; pleased his beloved prince's spirits were lifting as Meena was forgotten …


	47. Chapter 47: Poor Little Sick Prince…

**Title: **Poor Little Sick Prince…  
**Fandom: **Kuroshitsuji  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 300  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Soma is sick and Agni is beside himself…  
**Warnings:** none

888

Soma sniffed at the bowl of curry Agni handed of him and sneezed. He was nursing a bad head cold, and the barest hint of spicy goodness teased his senses. Soma was sure his mouth would have been watering if he was feeling better. Looking up at Agni, he sighed. "I'm not hungry," he said softly.

"My prince, you need to eat to build up your strength to fight off the cold," Agni said. Ripping off a piece of naan, he dipped it in the curry and offered it to Soma.

"I told you, I'm not hungry, Agni…"

"You can't live on tea alone, my prince."

"Then get me some lassi."

"As you desire, my prince, so shall it be," Agni said with a bow. He hurried off to the kitchens to get some of the cool yogurt drink. As far as Agni was concerned Soma without an appetite was even more taboo than Soma with a summer cold. He would do everything he could think of to coax the prince into eating something. He returned several minutes later, carrying a large earthenware cup of lassi and a plate of those English biscuits Soma loved on a tray. He breathed a sigh of relief when the prince picked up the cup and sipped the lassi. "Feeling better?"

Soma nibbled at his cookie. "A little, I just wish I wasn't so stuffed up, nothing tastes good with my nose like that, Agni."

"I know, but if you eat, then you'll get stronger and feel better, my prince," Agni said.

"I know…" Soma sighed.

"But you don't feel up to eating, hunh?"

"Nope…"

Agni sighed.

"It's alright, Agni, I'll let you know when I find my appetite again." Soma smiled.

"I'm sure you will, my prince," Agni said with a smile.

"Yeah…"


	48. Chapter 48: Lizzie's Lucky Charm

**Title: **Lizzie's Lucky Charm  
**Fandom: **Kuroshitsuji  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 300  
**Rating:** OT  
**Summary:** Lizzie shows off he new rabbit's foot…

**Warnings:** none, except mention of the poor rabbit's death

888

"Oooh… What's that, Miss Elizabeth?" Soma asked. He set his teacup down and held out his hand for the furry green object Lizzie was holding.

"It's my lucky rabbit's foot! I wanted a pink one, but they didn't have any more left." She sighed softly as she handed it to him.

"You have green rabbits in England?" Soma blinked. "I wish we had exotic looking rabbits in India, but I'm afraid all we have are plain brown ones."

Lizzie looked up at him, clearly horrified. Her eyes welled up with tears.

"What's wrong, Miss Elizabeth? Tell your big brother so I can fix it for you," Soma smoothed.

"It's real…?" Lizzie squeaked.

"What's real?" Soma blinked as a puzzled frown creased his brow.

"The rabbit's foot!" she wailed.

"Oh…" Soma said. "I'm sure that rabbit gave not only his foot to help you be lucky… but ummm…." He looked over at Agni for help.

"What my prince is trying to say, is the rabbit helped feed a hungry person, his skin went to clothe a naked person who was cold and his feet, helped give you luck," Agni said as he refilled her teacup. "It is part of the cycle of life, all things live and die, Miss Elizabeth, and while the rabbit appreciates your tears, he would not want you to cry over him."

"He wouldn't?" Lizzie said as she dabbed at her face with he lace handkerchief.

"No… His soul was reborn just after he died."

"Yeah," Soma added. "I bet he's a cute little girl now." He smiled at her.

Lizzie giggled, despite her tears. "Thanks…"

"You're welcome," Soma said. "Maybe we'll meet her one of these days in the park."

"That would be wonderful, Prince Soma."

"Yeah…"

They sipped their tea, her tears forgotten…


	49. Chapter 49: Life, Love, and Chores…

**Title: **Life, Love, and Chores…  
**Fandom: **Kuroshitsuji  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 300  
**Rating:** OT  
**Summary:** Agni thinks about his life while going about his day…  
**Warnings:** none

888

Agni put on an apron. Walking over to the cold larder, he carefully rolled up the sleeves of his green sherwani and white kurta, and took out a chicken for tonight's dinner. Having accidentally slept in due to Soma's neediness and desire for sharing kama last night, he felt very lucky to have gotten the last one in the marketplace and for a good price too. Taking the carcass outside, he got to work, plucking it. It was tedious work at best, but Agni found a certain comfort in manual labor, work that he would have shunned in his "previous" life as the spoiled son of a rich priest. But now he had a chance to undo all the bad karma he had accrued, by serving Soma and helping shape him into a kind and respectable person, that no job was considered beneath him any more. He was even thrilled to have the opportunity to do it far away from palace life, in gloomy old England, thanks to Meena.

He paused and looked up over his shoulder at the townhouse, smiling as he thought of Soma sleeping peacefully in bed. He knew he should have woken him up when he got home from the marketplace, but Agni let him sleep. The day was grey and damp, with a promise that rain would soon be here, in other words the kind of day that made the prince terribly clingy. And with Soma hovering over him, Agni knew he would never be able to get anything done. Once the chicken was happily cooking in the pot and the smell of curry permeated the townhouse, then he would wake him. Until then, Agni would get his chores done while thinking of Soma and the fun they would have when he woke up…


	50. Chapter 50: Bedtime

**Title: **Bedtime  
**Fandom: **Kuroshitsuji  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 174  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Soma tells Agni how lucky he feels to be here in England with him…  
**Warnings:** mild boys' love

888

"Agni…"

"Yes, my prince?"

"I feel very lucky to be here in England." Soma snuggled up next to his beloved khansama. They had been sharing kama and were relaxing in bed, before going to sleep.

"You do?" Agni held him close.

Soma nodded. "Even though everything is very strange, I'm still here with you," he looked up at Agni, his green eyes shining with love, and said, "and I have new friends, real friends, and I have an opportunity to become a great man all on my own."

Agni smiled. "I like it here too, my prince, because anywhere with you is home."

"Agni…" Soma blushed.

"It's true, my prince." Agni gently cupped his beloved prince's cheek, and titling his face upwards, he his kissed his forehead. "Now let's go to sleep, my prince…"

"If that is what my khansama desires, then so shall it be," Soma smiled.

"Indeed…" Letting go of Soma, Agni blew out the candle on the bedside table. Spooning in behind his beloved prince, they soon drifted off to sleep…


	51. Chapter 51: The Color of Love

**Title: **The Color of Love  
**Fandom: **Kuroshitsuji  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 300  
**Rating:** OT  
**Summary:** Just another day in the townhouse with Soma and Agni…  
**Warnings:** none

888

"Agni, don't you get tired of wearing green all the time?" Soma looked up from the book, he was reading, to watch his beloved khansama putter around the townhouse's front parlor. It had suddenly dawned on him that while Agni had worn other colors back home in India, he always wore one of several dark green brocade coats here in England.

"No, my prince. I feel very lucky that you gave me a new a life and besides, how could I not like green? The first sherwani you gave me was green."

Soma frowned, when suddenly his face brightened as he recalled giving an old sherwani of his brother's that was too big for him to Agni. "Yes! Now I remember!" He smiled. "But it's me who's lucky, who has you…" Soma trail off as his cheeks heated up.

Agni returned his smile. "Thank you, my prince, for everything."

"And thank you too, Agni..." Soma said shyly.

The two of them chorused, "You're welcome!" ending with Agni's chuckles and Soma's laughter.

"Seriously, my prince, after giving me a new life, and a new sherwani," he smiled, "I wear this to remind myself of what I have and what I could so easily lose if I'm not careful."

"Oh…"

Agni nodded. "So it's not a matter of getting tired of it at all. And if you're tired of blue, I'll look for some different fabric in the marketplace to make you a new sherwani if you'd like, my prince."

"No, it's alright, Agni, there's no need to trouble yourself over it. I love the color blue."

"It suits you, my prince."

"As green suits you," Soma said with a smile.

"Indeed…"


	52. Chapter 52: The Picnic

**Title: **The Picnic  
**Fandom: **Kuroshitsuji  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 300  
**Rating:** OT  
**Summary:** Soma finds a four leafed clover while picnicking with Agni in Hyde Park…  
**Warnings:** Very mild boys' love

888

They were picnicking in London's Hyde Park, enjoying an overly warm spring day, when Soma cried, "Look, Agni!" as he held up a four leafed clover. "I found one of those green things Miss Elizabeth says is lucky!" He smiled at his beloved khansama.

"That's wonderful, my prince," Agni replied as he leaned forward to look at it. "Do you want to bring home for her? I remember how she said to press flowers and I'm sure it would work the same on that."

"I'd like that, Agni."

"Very well, my prince, then we shall do when we get home." Agni smiled. He had the feeling that as soon Soma was done eating, they would be on their way home.

"I want to give it to her; do you think Miss Elizabeth would like that?"

"I think she would, my prince." Agni reached for a spoon. "Would you like some more curry? There's a little bit left in the pot, it'd be a shame to waste it."

"Thank you, Agni," Soma said as he held out his bowl.

Agni filled it, and before the prince could ask, he handed him a chapatti. He smiled, watching his beloved eat, chuckling softly when Soma smiled back at him. They may not have the same secluded areas they did back home in India, and figuring out English customs so as not to embarrass their friends or get into trouble was hard, but they still had moments like this where a simple smile spoke so much. They were lucky to have each other and they knew it, and if they could not express that love here, they could always express it back at the townhouse. Looking at Soma, Agni had the feeling it would not be long before they were back there, sharing kama…


	53. Chapter 53: What is lost must be found…

**Title: **What is lost must be found…  
**Fandom: **Kuroshitsuji  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 250  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Agni panics when he can't find Soma…  
**Warnings:** none

888

"SOMA!"

At the sound of his name, the prince turned around to see Agni rushing towards him, heedless of the crowds. The next thing he knew, he was engulfed in a sea of green as Agni wrapped his arms around him, pulling Soma close.

"My prince!" Agni sputtered incoherently in Bengali for several minutes, before letting go of Soma. "I turned around you were gone!"

"I was just talking to Mister Chef," Soma replied.

"Mister Agni," Bard said.

"Mister Chef." Turning his attention back to Soma, Agni continued, "I was so worried… We're not in India any more; you're very lucky nothing bad happened to you. You could have gotten lost and how would I have found you again?" He looked over at Bard. "Thank you, Mister Chef, for finding him."

"I'm not a child, Agni," Soma started to say.

"But running off like that is exactly what a child would do."

"Agni!"

"Uh… well, I'd better go find Sebastian and head back to the townhouse. I'll see you there."

"Yes, forgive me, Mister Chef. We'll see you there."

"Bye." Bard headed off into the crowd.

"Soma," Agni began.

"You know what this means?" Soma smiled happily at him.

Agni, finding it hard to remain angry at his beloved prince for very long, smiled back at him. "What?"

"Ciel is there! Come, Agni, let's go home!"

"If that is what my prince desires, so shall it be…"

Soma grinned as the two them began the trip back to the townhouse…


End file.
